ND's On Facebook
by WillYouLoveMe
Summary: Les ND sont sur Facebook! Fous rires et rigolades garanties!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson est passé de «célibataire» à «en couple»  
Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, Kitty Wilde et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

Sam Evans: Hey Bro, tu te remets en couple avec Kurt et je suis même pas au courant?  
Santana Lopez aime ça.

Santana Lopez: Ouais, Klaine s'est remis en couple et ils nous ont même pas prévenus..  
Sam Evans aime ça.

Kurt Hummel: Je tiens juste a apporter une précision: Blaine et moi ne sommes pas en couple.

Kitty Wilde: Oh mon dieu, Tina à dégaytisé Blaine! O:  
Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

Tina Cohen-Chang: J'aurais bien aimé, mais non ce n'est pas moi qui suis en couple avec Blaine...  
Kurt Hummel aime ça.

Sam Evans: Blaine on sait que t'est connecté, alors dit nous qui c'est avant que Kurt pique une crise de jalousie.

Blaine Anderson: Et si je veux faire durer le suspens?

Kurt Hummel est en couple avec Adam.

Noah Puckerman: Fais pas trop durer, Kurt commence sa crise.  
Sam Evans, Marley Rose et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kurt Hummel: JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX.  
Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson aiment ça.

Santana Lopez: Vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu viens d'appeller Adam pour qu'il accepte l'identification en tant que petit ami?  
Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.

Kurt Hummel:...

Kitty Wilde: C'est bon, le hobbit viens de tout me dire, je sais qui est l'heureux élu est croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir...

Santana Lopez: BLAINE ANDERSON, JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR MAINTENANT.

Blaine Anderson: Encore un peu de suspens!

Sam Evans: Ce mec aura ma mort...  
Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Kitty Wilde et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.

Blaine Anderson est en couple avec Sebastian Smythe.

Sam Evans: Ce mec a eu ma mort...  
Kitty Wilde, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry et 107 autres personnes aiment ça.

Artie Abrams: Il est passé du côté obscur...  
Sam Evans aime ça.

Santana Lopez: Je suis juste choquée.

Quinn Fabray: C'est la première fois que Santana est choquée, tu as fait fort Anderson.  
Artie Abrams aime ça.

Finn Hudson: Blaine ça veut pas dire que tu retournes avec les Warblers hein?

Blaine Anderson: Bien sur que non Finn!

Sebastian Smythe: Dommage, si tu revenais a Dalton on pourrais partager la même chambre...

Blaine Anderson: Oh, vraiment?

Santana Lopez: WANKY! :D

Kurt Hummel: Je hais ce mec je hais ce mec je hais ce mec je hais ce mec.

* * *

Voilà! Si vous avez aimé, n'hesitez pas à laisser une review. Je ferais peut-être une suite (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam Evans:** Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiie.

**Finn Hudson:** Sam, tu es censé être au Glee Club, tout comme Blaine d'ailleurs, t'es où?

**Sam Evans:** Dans ma voiture, à la Dalton Academy!

**Finn Hudson:** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LAS-BAS?

**Sam Evans:** J'attends Blaine, il est allé voir Sebastian..

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY! :D

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Rachel Berry:** Je ne pense pas que laisser Blaine seul avec ce Warbler soit une bonne idée, Blaine pourrait donner des informations sur les New Directions.

Kurt Hummel: Rachel, douterais-tu de mon homme?

**Quinn Fabray:** Ton homme?

**Santana Lopez:** Ton homme?

**Sam Evans:** Ton homme?

**Rachel Berry:** Ton homme?

**Finn Hudson:** Ton homme?

**Kurt Hummel:** PERSONNE N'A RIEN VU.

_Santana Lopez et 30 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Noah Puckerman:** Voici ce que vous avez manqué dans "Klaine" Porcelaine veut sauter sur le hobbit, problème, le hobbit joue au docteur avec un mec aux dents de cheval.

_Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 120 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez:** Bravo Puck, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

**Noah Puckerman:** Merci, merci.

**Kurt Hummel:** Soyons clairs, malgré notre rupture, Blaine et moi sommes restés proches, mais on est juste des amis.

**Santana Lopez:** SEX-FRIENDS!

_Rachel Berry et Sam Evans aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana arêtes.

**Santana Lopez:** Un problème porcelaine?

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana, tu vis chez moi, je peux te virer quand je veux, tu le sais?

**Santana Lopez:** Tu veux que je t'apportes un café? (:

**Kurt Hummel:** Sans sucre, merci.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Kurt, "Ton homme" est mien maintenant haha.

**Quinn Fabray:** Sebastian, la sympathie incarnée.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sebastian, je ne m'abaisserait pas à te répondre, mais sache que Blaine ne t'appartient pas.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Blaine, bébé, dit leur que tu m'appartient.

**Sam Evans:** Finn! On est en route pour Lima, on devrait arriver avant la fin de la répet' je pense.

**Santana Lopez:** Bouche de mérou! Tu te rends pas compte que t'interromps un truc là?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui Seb! Je suis a toi, totalement soumis à toi.

**Sebastian Smythe:** BAM.

**Blaine Anderson:** Sam avait prit mon portable, et Seb, on est ensemble mais je ne t'appartient pas pour autant.

**Kurt Hummel:** BAM.

**Quinn Fabray:** Sam, tu ne sais donc pas que c'est dangereux d'utiliser un téléphone au volant?

**Sam Evans:** Vive les feux rouges (:

**Lord Tubbington:** MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

**Mercedes Jones:** Je veux une explication.

**Santana Lopez:** C'est Britt, elle à crée un compte pour Lord Tubbington.

**Lord Tubbington:** MIAOUU MIAOUUUU.

**Mercedes Jones:** Nous n'allons pas commenter.

**Kitty Wilde:** Pourquoi on commenterais pas? Britt est débile, tout le monde le sais..

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oh mon dieu, elle a pas fait ça? :O

**Santana Lopez:** MAIS D'OU TU L'OUVRES TOI? REDIS CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE PÈTES LA GUEULE, ET JE TE FAIS MANGER TES CHEVEUX UN PAR UN, C'EST BIEN CLAIR?

**Lord Tubbington:** MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai finalement écrit une suite et je pense en écrire encore!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Je reviens avec un 3e chapitre, celui là je l'avait écrit il y a longtemps et il est assez marrant donc je le poste :p Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, j'essaye d'y répondre mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment..

IMPORTANT: Je précise que les chapitres ne se suivront pas, les deux premiers auraient put se suivre mais je préfère pas car j'aurait été à court d'idées rapidement..

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** Je demande solennellement à** Kurt Hummel** et** Blaine Anderson** d'arrêter de faire ce qu'ils font, les murs sont fin.

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et Tina Cohen-Chang aiment ça)_

**Noah Puckerman:** Klaine entre en action?

**Finn Hudson:** Et pas qu'un peu!

**Santana Lopez:** Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils font ça?

**Finn Hudson:** Au moins deux heures!

**Nick Duval:** Finn, j'était le voisin de chambre de ces deux-là à Dalton, je compatit.

**Quinn Fabray:** Pas si innocent que ça le petit porcelaine!

**Brittany Pierce:** Ils font des bébés licornes? Je pourrait les voir?

**Kurt Hummel:** Je voit que vous faites des discussion sur nos faux ébats, merci les amis.

**Finn Hudson:** Attends! Pourquoi faux ébats?!

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et Tina Cohen-Chang se sont abonnés à la publication)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine était en train de dormir donc c'est pas nous qui faisons tout ce bruit...

**Finn Hudson:** Mais c'est qui alors?

**Kurt Hummel:** On croyait que c'était toi.

**Finn Hudson:** Mais je suit tout seul!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui, justement..

**Finn Hudson:** Mais pourquoi je vous ait entendus remuer tout à l'heure?

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est Blaine qui à décidé de prendre TOUTE la couverture.

**Finn Hudson:** Si c'est pas moi, ni vous qui gémissez comme ça, alors c'est qui?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh mon dieu, je viens de comprendre..

**Kurt Hummel:** Tait-toi Blaine, tait-toi ne dit rien.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Oh putain, j'ai comprit aussi.

**Finn Hudson:** Arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule dites-moi!

**Rachel Berry:** Hé Tina, c'est quoi?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Je te le dit en privé.

**Rachel Berry:** Oh la vache! Finn, bouche toi les oreilles!

**Finn Hudson:** Mais dites-moi!

**Noah Puckerman:** Finn même moi j'ai compris.

**Finn Hudson:** C'est moi qui suis bête ou quoi?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, c'est toi qui est bête, Blaine passe t'apporter des boule quies.

**Finn Hudson:** Blaine, c'est quoi ce bruit dans les escaliers?

**Blaine Anderson:** Je viens de dévaler les escaliers de haut en bas, si tu veux savoir.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh bébé, ça va?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oui oui t'inquiète pas.

**Finn Hudson:** Merci, mec.

**Blaine Anderson:** Je suis à coté de toi Finn...

**Finn Hudson:** Ouais, l'habitude.

**Blaine Anderson:** Hé Kurt, entends deux fois plus dans la chambre de Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** Hé bien reste pas là et ramène tes fesses!

**Santana Lopez:** O_o Kurtounet va faire des trucs cochons à Blaine Warbler.

**Kurt Hummel:** Non Santana, je veux juste mes boules quies...

**Santana Lopez:** Que tu dit!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh, Kurt c'est trop bon, t'arrête pas.

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, arrête ça tout de suite!

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais c'est trop bon ce que tu me fait, bébé.

**Rachel Berry:** Blaine, dit moi que tu déconnes là.

**Blaine Anderson:** Moi? Jamais!

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon dieu...

**Finn Hudson:** T'inquiètes pas Rachel, je suit à coté d'eux.

**Kurt Hummel:** Et qu'est-ce que tu fait-là d'ailleurs?

**Finn Hudson:** Je me souvient plus...Bon bah à demain les gars.

**Noah Puckerman:** Putain, un post de Finn sur facebook devient plus intéressant que la finale du superbowl!

**Will Shuester:** Je voit que tout les élèves du Glee Club font une conversation sur la vie sexuelle de Blaine et Kurt, que je n'ait d'ailleurs pas lu...Je ne vous pensait pas comme ça...

**Blaine Anderson:** Lisez, lisez ça vaut mieux pour nous..

**Will Shuester:** Oh mon dieu, Finn comment t'a fait pour pas comprendre?!

**Finn Hudson:** Même vous vous avez comprit?

**Will Shuester:** Les mecs pourquoi vous lui dîtes pas?

**Blaine Anderson:** J'ai essayé de lui dire, Kurt m'a poussé dans la piscine...

**Kurt Hummel:** Et je te signale que t'u m'a entraîné dans ta chute!

**Quinn Fabray:** Klaine fait des trucs cochon dans la piscine!

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est pas vrai...

**Finn Hudson:** Ils savent pas se tenir je vous dit!

**Kurt Hummel:** Bon ok, mercredi après-midi c'était nous mais là non!

**Finn Hudson:** Attendez, je vous avait pas entendu mercredi!

**Blaine Anderson:** Merci, Kurt...

**Kurt Hummel:** Ba avec tout le bruit que t'a fait je croyait qu'il avait entendu...

**Blaine Anderson:** Le bruit que TU à fait, et Finn était à son entraînement de foot, on l'a même fait dans son lit, tu te souvient?

**Finn Hudson:** QUOI?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Non Finn, c'est pas vrai on l'a fait sur la table de la cuisine!

**Finn Hudson:** Dites-moi que vous l'avez nettoyée après...

**Blaine Anderson: **Comment te dire...

**Finn Hudson:** Vous parlez de la table où l'on à mangé ce soir même là?

**Blaine Anderson:** Evidemment, après on l'a même fait dans le jardin!

**Finn Hudson:** Vous pouviez pas le faire dans un lit comme tout le monde?

**Kurt Hummel:** Non mais on déconnes, on l'a fait chez Blaine en fait.

**Mercedes Jones:** Et c'est pour ça que tu m'a abandonnée cet après-midi là...

**Kurt Hummel:** Oui, Mercedes..

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt les boules quies masquent pas le bruit.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je sait Blaine, je sait...

**Blaine Anderson:** Bah va leur dire de la mettre en veilleuse!

**Kurt Hummel:** C'est à Finn d'y aller..

**Finn Hudson:** Mais je sait même pas de qui vous parlez!

**Blaine Anderson:** Finn, nous sommes cinq dans cette maison, si aucun de nous trois ne fait tout ce bruit, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'option...

**Finn Hudson:** Oh mon dieu maman!

**Noah Puckerman:** Troll Face, j'aurait voulut voir ta tête vieux!

**Rachel Berry:** Moi aussi...

**Kurt Hummel:** Ca à donné ça:

_***Kurt Hummel** à posté une photo de** Finn Hudson***_

**Finn Hudson:** J'y croit pas que tu l'ai posté...

**Blaine Anderson:** Et bien maintenant va leur dire d'arrêter.

**Finn Hudson:** T'est fou ou quoi?

**Blaine Anderson:** Mais...Comment on va dormir?

**Kurt Hummel:** Sous-sol?

**Finn Hudson:** Prenez tout les cousins et couvertures que vous trouverez, je m'occupe des matelas on se retrouve en bas dans dix minutes!


End file.
